leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Talking Pokémon
Talking Pokémon are who can speak a human language. The human language itself is not clearly depicted, and all people in the Pokémon world seem to speak one common language, which is always referred to just as human language (however, since Generation IV, it is possible to collect foreign Pokédex entries, and there are NPCs who speak foreign languages). While it appears that all Pokémon can understand human speech, very few can communicate with humans, except via body language. There are exceptions to this, however, depending on the version of the Pokémon world being depicted. In the games In and their , 's is able to speak a line of human language when approached. Also, Bill, when transformed into a Pokémon, can speak human language from his house on Cerulean Cape. In addition, the 's can talk. In Generation II and their Generation IV remakes, a owned by Team Rocket tells the the password to the generator room in Mahogany Town. In and their , Mr. Stone wants to be able to communicate with , so he started a project for Devon Corporation intending to build a translation device for Pokémon; however, not much progress has been made. Dr. Kaminko developed a device prior to that was meant to accomplish this, but it failed and was scrapped. A major post-ending quest details the 's efforts to undo its effects when it is accidentally released by Chobin. Generation IV introduced , a Pokémon mentioned as being able to speak the human language through the use of its move. is not able to speak directly, but it is presumed that the man inside the is an illusion created by Darkrai, through which it is able to communicate with the player. In , if the player visits Lostlorn Forest, a is disguised as a backpacker who talks to the player before dispelling its illusion and leaving. Also, in Pokéstar Studios, the final film of the Love and Battles Series has a talking , and the Timegate Traveler Series features a talking . In and , the most notable Pokémon that speaks is . However, Rotom is only able to speak when inside the Rotom Pokédex. also speaks to the player through their Z-Ring before challenging them to a battle at the end of the game. A at the Aether House tells the player it will curse them when spoken to as well. An in the Konikoni City also tells the player to "Gu do it!" In Hey You, Pikachu!, the game centers around using a special device called a PokéHelper that translates certain human-language words into something wild Pikachu can understand. In this game's spiritual successor, Pokémon Channel, various Pokémon appear as hosts and stars of TV shows, with their speech subtitled into the local human language. Certain Pokémon are also capable of using telepathy, such as the Regigigas in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. It may not be known if all Pokémon, wild or not, are able to understand everyday human speech in the games, as said in 's Pokédex entry, where it describes its ability of human speech comprehension. The Pokédex entries for state that it is able to understand human speech, and it is also said that it can telepathically speak with humans. In the Mystery Dungeon games and special anime episodes, all Pokémon can talk (minus ). This includes the player, who was transformed into a Pokémon. However, since there are no human characters in the Mystery Dungeon games, it is entirely possible that these Pokémon are not, in fact, speaking human language, but rather their own Pokémon language, which the player can understand as a result of being a Pokémon himself/herself. In the PokéPark games, all Pokémon can talk. However, like in the Mystery Dungeon games, there are no human characters in the game, suggesting that the Pokémon are simply speaking Pokémon language in between each other, which the player character is able to understand due to being a Pokémon as well. This is further supported by all the Pokémon having their voices from the anime and their speech only appearing in text boxes. In , the player character, Tim Goodman, is partners with a talking . However, only the player seems to be able to hear Pikachu's talking voice. In addition, the game also features a , which is able to talk via telepathy. In the anime Understanding of human language Although the Pokémon anime episode The Poké Spokesman states that Pokémon cannot directly understand human speech, this is contradicted by many other episodes before and since in the anime. Moreover, judging, for instance, from in Hatch Me If You Can, they are able to do this immediately after hatching, without having to learn. The anime generally does not focus on language problems, so as a result, there is some confusion about Pokémon language and the ability of Pokémon to understand humans. Although it is obvious that all Pokémon can understand each other, in Go West Young Meowth once mentions Meowth language, and Jessie in Who's Flying Now? mentions Chimecho language, so it is not clear whether there is a common Pokémon language, or every species has its own. As far as human language is concerned, in the same episode was shown learning pronunciation, not the language itself, what implies that all Pokémon have innate knowledge of human language, so they can understand human speech, and only have to learn how to pronounce its sounds, or be able to establish telepathic contacts to speak. Despite this, Misty in Whichever Way the Wind Blows once asked to translate her words to other Pokémon, and May taught her the meaning of the word town in Grass Hysteria!. Therefore, this ability of Pokémon is not well-defined in anime canon. Talking Pokémon Although every Pokémon in the anime can understand human speech, very few can talk, although many and Mythical Pokémon can. In most cases though, talking Pokémon speak through telepathy. is the most famous talking Pokémon, and the one that makes the most appearances. His clone in Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns, however, cannot speak, the reason being Meowth wasn't born knowing how to speak human language: he only learned it through hard work. Although Ash's Pikachu does not speak in the regular anime, he has talked once in Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!, when Ash seemed to die from taking the attack from various Pokémon late in the movie. In the manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga and can speak human language, although most Pokémon language is translated for the reader's ease (indicated by a different font in the word bubbles). They are easily understood by humans just the same. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In ...But Fearow Itself!, when was accidentally fused with a , he was still able to talk and ask to aid him in reversing the transformation. In Red, Green, Blue and Mewtwo Too, revealed to Red that it had gained the ability to talk via telepathy after leaving Blaine in Heckled by Hitmontop, although it usually only lets its voice be heard by people whom it trusts. In Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie, it was revealed that are also able to speak via telepathy. In The Shadow Triad, the and Keldeo were revealed to be able to speak telepathically, although it was later revealed that humans can only hear this speech under certain conditions, such as by being at the Abyssal Ruins. In Quilladin Stands, Xerneas was shown to be able to use telepathy to communicate with humans as well. In The Final Match and a Surprising Finale!, the that had brought with her to Alola was revealed to have entered her new Pokédex and become the Rotom Pokédex. Through the Pokédex, Rotom had gained the ability to speak human language. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In The Truth About The Mysterious Whirl Islands!!, and encountered a talking living at the Whirl Islands. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu can understand his Pokémon's language by using a special headset device called an Income. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga All the Pokémon in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga can talk, except for . In the Pokémon Zensho manga In Vermilion City, encountered and a talking , who soon turned out to be Bill, who had accidentally gotten himself fused with a Nidoran♂ during an experiment. Afterwards, Satoshi helped Bill to become normal again. In Saffron City, Sabrina was revealed to own a unique telepathic that could communicate with humans. After Satoshi had helped her save Lapras from Team Rocket, she entrusted Lapras to him as a sign of gratitude. Category:Pokémon world it:Pokémon parlanti